


В глазах смотрящего

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eye Licking, M/M, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Whump, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Куроро сводит счёты.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 6





	В глазах смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [... Of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422752) by [rhysgore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore). 



— Собираешься убить меня?

Куроро беззвучно закрыл за собой дверь и повернулся к своему пленнику. В центре освещённой свечами комнаты, крепко привязанный к каменному стулу, сидел Курапика, встретивший его вызывающим взглядом.

— Если собираешься, — продолжил пленник, — лучше сделай это сейчас, — он решительно выставил подбородок, сузил глаза и выглядел абсолютно неустрашимым, невзирая на своё положение.

А ведь оснований для страха было предостаточно.

Куроро вздохнул.  
— Мне следует убить тебя, да, — рассудил он вслух, подходя ближе. — Это было бы справедливо. Ведь ты убил одного из моих друзей. И я уверен, тебе как никому другому понятно моё желание отомстить… — он наклонился вперёд, оказавшись почти на одном уровне с глазами Курапики. — Но видишь ли, Увогин был куда непосредственнее, чем я. Он получал удовольствие от убийства людей и был чертовски хорош в этом деле, вот только жертвы его зачастую дохли, как мухи. Их страдания редко растягивались надолго.

С этими словами Куроро потянулся вперёд и провёл костяшками правой руки по щеке мальчика.

Глаза Курапики вспыхнули. Он увернулся от прикосновения и плюнул мужчине в лицо.

— Если пришёл убить меня — валяй, но не смей ко мне прикасаться.

Куроро и бровью не повёл. Вытер щёку свободной рукой.

— Сделаешь так ещё раз — отрежу тебе язык, — произнёс он таким тоном, будто речь шла о погоде. — Не дёргайся. Хочу видеть твои глаза.

При помощи большого и указательного пальцев Куроро максимально раздвинул ему веки. На глазах у всё ещё сопротивляющегося Куруты были привычные тёмные линзы, и о стрессовом состоянии мальчишки свидетельствовало только едва заметное красноватое сияние по ободку радужек. Куроро облизнул губы и протянул к его лицу свободную руку, чтобы осторожно сдвинуть пластиковый кружок и потом снять его окончательно.

Занимаясь уже и второй линзой, он чувствовал, как дрожит под ним Курапика. От страха или от гнева — не понять. В любом случае, происходящее походило на то, как будто он снимал с мальчишки последний элемент брони, оставляя его абсолютно нагим и беззащитным. Когда Куроро отклонился назад с намерением оценить результат своей работы, его ожидало зрелище того, как из светящихся алых глаз катились слёзы. Злое, разъярённое лицо мальчика влажно блестело в свете свечей.

— Прекрасен, — задумчиво протянул Куроро. Неудивительно, что такие глаза считались бесценным сокровищем.

— Пошёл ты, — рыкнул Курапика на низкой ноте.

Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Куроро наклонился ближе и пробежался языком по его лицу, слизывая влажные солоноватые дорожки. Он чувствовал, как Курапика дрожит от его прикосновений, пятится, силясь отодвинуться, но Куроро двигался ему навстречу до тех пор, пока мальчишка не вжался в каменную спинку до предела и бежать стало некуда. Куроро ощутил на своей коже легчайшее трепетание ресниц, когда Курапика зажмурился изо всех сил.

— Не надо. Я же сказал, что хочу их видеть, — пророкотал мужчина и протянул к чужому лицу теперь уже обе руки, большими пальцами максимально приподнимая веко и фиксируя в таком положении. В этот раз Куроро был уже не так нежен, как в предыдущий, из-за чего Курапика подавился воздухом. Слёзы хлынули уже ручьём, и Куроро собрал их на язык, проводя им по щеке, после чего прошёлся по обнажённому глазному яблоку.

Курапика под ним застыл в неподвижности.

Куроро ещё раз лизнул его в глаз, наблюдая, как алая радужка мечется из стороны в сторону. Зрачок расширился, дыхание стало поверхностным, но Курапика пытался не выдать испытываемого страха и отвращения. Между тем Куроро, развлекаясь вовсю, надавил кончиком языка в местечко под веком и прошёлся вдоль края туда-обратно. Позабавившись вдоволь с одним глазом, он переключился на другой, аналогичным образом раскрывая его, собирая языком слёзы и вылизывая светящуюся радужку, обводя бледно-розовые капилляры.

Когда Куроро наконец-то отнял язык, Курапика заговорил:

— Теперь ты меня наконец убьёшь, после того как унизил? — голос ещё сочился ядом, хотя уже и вполовину не так бойко, как прежде. Мальчишка весь трясся, накрепко зажмурив оба глаза, из которых, вопреки всем его усилиям, всё равно сочились слёзы.

Куроро ответил после некоторых раздумий:  
— Не прямо сейчас, — он рассмотрел Курапику с ног до головы. — Ты всем нам ещё на что-нибудь сгодишься.

По его лицу разошлась улыбка, и хотя Курапика не видел, но смог её ощутить, так же как ощутил похожее на завывающий ледяной ветер обещание, что худшее ещё впереди.


End file.
